


Let me take care of you.

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Malec in Love, Sick Magnus Bane, Still horrible at tagging, They bothe deserve nice things, like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Magnus is sick. Alec takes care of him.





	Let me take care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : None of these characters are mine...etc
> 
> I have the flu and been feeling pretty down. So i decided to write the fluffiest Malec i can come up with, being highly congested and high on cough syrup. 
> 
> Not beta read, so all mistakes and weirdness are my own.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. :)

Alec rushed home from the institute. He just received a call from Catarina informing him that Magnus came down with the flu and as usual, was too stubborn to take a break.

"He could barely keep himself upright when I left for my shift. He will only listen to you Alec. You have to get him to take a few days off. Tie him to the bed if you must. I will organize with Tessa and we will handle his work load for the rest of the week." Catarina voice was full of concern for her dear friend.

"Thank you Cat. I promise I will take care of him. I'll message you with updates." He said his goodbye and pocketed his phone. 

He felt the wards shift to accommodate him as he entered their apartment building. He took the stairs two at a time while taking out his keys to unlock the front door.

"Magnus, I’m home," he called out as he entered the loft. He dropped his bow and quiver in the chest by the door Magnus magicked for his gear. He toed off his boots and left them by the chest. He shrugged off his jacket as he walked into the living room, draping it over a chair as he passed by. 

The room was in a mess to say the least. Papers were scattered across the floor, potion ingredients were thrown around the coffee table with Magnus’ cauldron situated in the middle of the table, with a mysterious concoction bubbling away.

Alec made his way towards Magnus’ office. There he found the love of his life, half conscious, his head resting on the large mahogany desk, an open spell book in front of him, his hands curled around his stomach as if trying to keep his body warm. His usual neatly pressed clothes were wrinkled. His eyeliner was smudged under his eyelids due to the constant rubbing of his eyes. His nose was a cute pinkish colour because of the sneezing, Alec would guess.  
He looked adorable but tired and down right miserable. His office matched the living room in chaos. 

Alec knocked on the door frame to alert Magnus that he was there.

The high warlock was startled at first, but then his lips curved into a beautiful warm smile when he saw his lover at the door. Alec walked towards Magnus, putting a hand on his shoulder he bend down to place a sweet chased kiss on his forehead.

“Welcome home my love. How was your day?” Magnus asked softly, his rich voice sounding hoarse. 

“Magnus, it’s only lunchtime. Things were a bit slow. I left Iz in charge so that I can come home early to spend time with you and so we can eat lunch together, for a change.” He squeezed the other man’s shoulder lightly.

Magnus stared at him, golden cat eyes met hazel ones as if trying to see inside the shadowhunter’s soul. Something clicked in his mind.

“That traitor. She called you, didn’t she? She exaggerated I’m sure. I told her I was fine.” Magnus sighed.

“You are not fine Magnus. You know Cat is just looking out for you. You need to admit that you’re sick and you need some assistance.” Alec replied patiently. 

Magnus shook Alec’s hand of his shoulder and stood up to face him.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Do not patronize me! I am centuries old. I am the son of a fallen angel, a greater demon, the prince of hell. I am the high warlock. My name alone brings fear among the masses of the shadow world. I am one of the most powerful warlocks in the world. I do not get sic......”  
He started coughing uncontrollably, interrupting his monologue.

Alec said nothing. He just stared at his husband with a mixture or amusement, exasperation and concern, whist rubbing his back in a soothing motion until the other stopped coughing. 

Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s shoulder, his hands going around the younger man’s waist, pulling him close. His words were slightly muffled when he spoke, “I cannot afford to take time off. I have too much work to complete. My people depend on me.”

“Magnus, there are other warlocks who love you and are willing to assist any way they can so that you can get some rest. Tessa and Catrina have it covered. I think your people will be able to survive a day or two without you, your royal highness.” He rolled his eyes playfully.

“Don’t be sarcastic Alexander. Its not an attractive trait.” Magnus retorted, looking up at Alec.

That was most definitely not true. He found Alec's sassiness completely sexy and judging by the smirk on his husband's lips, he knew the truth as well. 

“How about you get your sexy ass back into bed and I will make you some chicken soup. You always take care of everyone, let me take care of you now, baby.” Alec told him softly.

Alec seldom uses pet names but when he does, it makes Magnus weak in the knees. He just nodded and allowed Alec to lead him to their bedroom. He help Magnus change into his oversize comfortable green sweater and a pair of pajama bottoms. Alec loves seeing his husband in his clothes, sue him.  
He then led Magnus to their bed and tucked him under the covers. When Magnus was settled into a comfy sitting position, Alec got the make up wipes and started the process of carefully and delicately cleaning his lover’s beautiful face. Don’t get him wrong, Alec loves when Magnus dresses up but there is something special in seeing him fresh faced wearing his sweater, unglamoured eyes that just does funny things to his insides like nothing else. 

When he was finished, he placed a kiss to Magnus' forehead, hand caressing his cheek. 

“Find one of those mundane movies you like for us to watch. I'll go and prepare lunch.” He walked into the closet to change into a fresh pair of sweat pants and t-shirt then headed towards the kitchen.

Magnus took out his laptop from the drawer next to the bed. He wanted to watch John Wick 2 but was never finding the time. He knew Alec would enjoy it as well. (I mean who doesn’t love Keanu Reeves.) A smile on his face as he loaded up the movie.

 

A while later Alec returned with a tray in hand. Two bowls of freshly steaming homemade chicken soup and two glasses of Magnus' favourite brand of mango juice. He set the tray next to Magnus, then climbed onto the bed, his back resting against the head board.

“I made your favourite dessert. It’s in the oven. What did you pick for us to watch?” He asked as he handed Magnus a bowl and took one for himself.

“John Wick.” Magnus replied, mouthful of delicious soup. His Alec can cook.

“Is that the one wear the hot guy killed 3 men in a bar with a pencil?” When Magnus nodded, he added,” I like that one.”

 

When all the food was eaten, movie long finished, dessert was gobbled down, they lay in bed on their sides, facing each other and simply enjoying the other’s company. 

Magnus had to admit, he was feeling much better. He can only hope the world does not fall apart, well at least until tomorrow, so that he could enjoy more uninterrupted time with his husband.

Husband. 

Never in all his centuries of living, did Magnus think he would be married. He strongly believed he was destined to live a life of loneliness and misery. Maybe Camille was what he was always meant to have. A toxic abusive relationship till eternity. He never believed he deserved nice things in his life. 

Then, is if by miracle, Alexander Lightwood tumbled into his life. Someone fell in love with him. Beyond the name, the status, the amour. Someone knew the real him and loved him anyway. “There is nothing ugly about you” Alec once told him after he confessed to knowingly killing his stepfather at a young age. Alec choose him and continues to choose him. He was the only person to ask Magnus’ hand in marriage. He always thought it was because he was unlovable, an abomination. But through his Alexander, he realized that fate was waiting for the right person to share that part of his life with. 

He was proven time and time again to never underestimate his shadowhunter, who even after years of being together, never fails to surprise him...

 

“When do you have to return to the Institute?” Magnus turned to lie on his back, slightly dreading the answer. He knew Alec, just like himself, was extremely busy.

“I have a couple days off. Iz and Jace will call if there are any emergencies but other than that, I'm here to take care if my husband.” He responded proudly, a gentle smile on his face.

Magnus turned his head to look at his love, who was staring back at him, his warm hazel eyes full of love and adoration. In his mind, he probably looked a mess. Unglamoured eyes puffed up and swollen from coughing, his nose red from sneezing, and yet Alec was looking at him like he was the most beautiful and precious person in the world.

How did I get so lucky? Magnus wondered.

“I know what you’re thinking and its not true. I'm the lucky one. I love you Magnus. Words cannot express how happy I am that you tornadoed into my life. You had so much patience with my closeted ass. You are the most understanding, caring, forgiving man I have ever met. You have always been there for me, guiding me to be the best version of myself. You never judge or mock me whenever I screw up.” His words rushed out.

Alec face was flushed red, nervously pulling the hairs at the back of his head, “I’m sorry. I don’t have the sweet elegant way of expressing myself the way you can with words. But never forget that you are worth everything . You are my everything and I thank the angel everyday that I get to be with you forever.”  
“Your words are perfect, my love, just as you are to me. I really want to kiss you right now.” Magnus raised his hand to gently caress Alec’s cheek, his fingers trailing to his lips when he spoke.

Alec grabbed his lover’s wrist, stilling his fingers from further exploration. He intertwined their fingers together and pulled Magnus on top of him, their bodies pressed together perfectly. 

“What’s stopping you,” he asked as his lips brushed against his lover’s chin, open mouth kisses along his neck and anywhere his lips can reach.

“Ummm. Uh. I don’t want to uh to get you uh sick,” Magnus stuttered as his husband bit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck then sucked on the spot using his tongue to ease the sting. 

“That’s very unfortunate. Although I did heard that sweating while you are sick is a good way to get rid if the flu and I’m pretty sure I can assist you in that department.” His eyes gleaming with mischief.

Magnus raised himself slightly to stare at his husband, an amused expression on his face. “Weren’t you the same one who said he doesn’t have a way with words,” he chuckled. “but as lovely as that sounds, I’m not sure I can handle that right now. Feed me more of your delicious soup later and give me a nice bath and then we’ll see. For now, I am going to lie on top of my amazing husband and sleep for a bit. Cuddle with me?” he winked at Alec before resting his head on his lover’s chest, his heartbeat making a smoothing and steady rhythm under his ear. He felt Alec’s arms wrap around him, like a cocoon, keeping him safe from the outside world.

They stayed there, in their own little private bubble until they eventually feel asleep, heartbeats synchronised.

 

Their love will survive big and small obstacles. They will always have each other. 

One thing you can be sure of, is that Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane will live happily ever after, always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos warms my soul and comments are my chicken soup! ^_^  
> I tried to be coy with Alec's mortality but I'm not sure if it translated, but Alec is immortal in this story. I dont know how or when it happened but i refuse to believe he will die one day and leave Magnus. My boys will be together forever! Alright. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Until next time.... ;)


End file.
